Whatever comes next
by Maverick Soldier
Summary: After dieing, the new girl who works with Yusuke and co. is starting so show some interesting power. R&R please. no pairings yet.
1. Escape and trapped

Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
And what else  
  
"Reana! Reana wake up!" a voice said. Reana could feel a painful sensation in  
  
her right shoulder; she had only just regained consciousness.  
  
"Wake up! Please!" said the voice again. She was in pain and didn't want to wake up.  
  
Just then a sharp tingling pain pricked her face and there was small tug on her hair.  
  
She finally forced her eyes open. At first she couldn't see anything; it was jet black.  
  
She blinked a few times and things began to come into focus. She could see that she  
  
was about 10ft off the ground. Some sort of vine or rope was suspending her. The vine  
  
was twisted around her waist and ankles; it was also twisted lightly around her wrists.  
  
There were also some vines twisted aimlessly around her torso. She looked up and  
  
saw Kurama hanging across from her in a similar fashion. His eyes were open and  
  
looking at her. She looked slightly to the side and saw Kurama's rose tangled in her  
  
hair. She realized that Kurama had been calling her and had freed one hand and  
  
thrown his rose hat her to wake her up.  
  
"Kurama? Where are we?" she asked slightly groggily.  
  
"I am not sure. We are somewhere in the demon world but that's all I know. I only  
  
just woke up a short while ago. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara aren't here. I M not sure  
  
where the are." Said Kurama, "I believe we should try to escape before those demons  
  
come back for your blood again."  
  
"My blood?" asked Reana confused.  
  
"Yes," said Kurama "look at your shoulder." She turned and saw a large wound in her  
  
shoulder. It seemed fresh and the blood was still dripping from it.  
  
"They just took more blood, and I thought that with the pain, this would be the only  
  
time I could wake you up." Said Kurama.  
  
"OK, so how do we escape?" asked Reana.  
  
"I'm not sure, something about this vine wont let me use my spirit energy." Said  
  
Kurama.  
  
"Ok. So how did you get your arm loose to throw your rose?"  
  
"It was difficult, I had to jerk enough so that I could slip my hand out, but when you  
  
move the vines tighten."  
  
"If I can use my spirit energy I should be able to hold the vines so you can escape."  
  
Reana held up 2 fingers on her right hand. She concentrated on the vines surrounding  
  
Kurama. Her fingers began to glow faintly with a bluish light as her spirit energy was  
  
projected.  
  
"Ok Kurama, now try to pull out." Said Reana. He pulled and moved around, but he  
  
couldn't escape.  
  
"Darn," said Reana" I didn't want to have to do this, but." She concentrated harder,  
  
and the glow became brighter and brighter. The vines around Kurama began to glow  
  
too, with the energy aura. Reana smiled grimly as she said simply  
  
"Overload." And the vines disintegrated with the overload of spirit energy. Kurama  
  
fell and landed on her feet.  
  
"Can you free yourself, or do you need help?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No, I need help. It would be dangerous to try and overload the vines around me."  
  
Said Reana.  
  
"Ok then. I need my rose, then I can cut you free." Said Kurama. Reana shook her  
  
head to try to get the rose out of her hair. Unfortunately the rose was stuck in her  
  
hair. She tilted her head enough so that she could hold the end of the steam gently in  
  
her teeth, and tugged slightly. The rose slipped out of her hair and she dropped it.  
  
Kurama caught the rose and transformed it into his rose whip.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Kurama. Reana nodded and Kurama swung his whip. Reana  
  
closed her eyes as she felt the whip cut the vines around her body. She opened her  
  
eyes after a moment, and once the last vine was cut she began to fall. Kurama could  
  
tell she was disoriented and he moved under her caught her as she fell. She stood up  
  
and pulled the pieces of cut vines off her arms and body.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes I believe so." Said Reana. She steadied herself and placed 2 fingers on her  
  
wounded shoulder. Her fingers and the wound glowed and the bleeding stopped and  
  
the wound partially healed.  
  
"Which way should we go?" asked Reana, once her wound had stopped bleeding.  
  
"The demons went out that door, I think we should follow." Said Kurama pointing to  
  
a large door at the other end of the room.  
  
"Right." Said Reana and they ran quickly out the door. They found themselves in a  
  
long, slightly dim hallway. There didn't seem to be anything or anyone around. They  
  
continued to walk down the hall; as they walked they noticed that there were no doors  
  
and the farther they went down the hallway, the more battle scared it was.  
  
'There must have been a big battle here at some time' thought Reana. There were  
  
many cut marks in the stone pillars and the walls, some which were clear sword  
  
strikes, others looked more like claws and some were just blast marks. Reana began to  
  
notice some newer looking marks on the wall. Suddenly she stopped at one mark that  
  
looked like something had been slammed into it. She slid her fingers over the broken  
  
pieces of rock. They were still sharp.  
  
"What's up Reana, did you find something?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if its anything important. She said, and then pointed to the  
  
marks on the wall.  
  
"This one is new, the rocks are still sharp. Something must have done this recently."  
  
Kurama looked at the marks and nodded.  
  
"I wonder if maybe the others had a battle with something here." Said Kurama. Reana  
  
looked closer and say something that looked like a small mark of paint or ink. She  
  
figured that tit must have been made during or after the dent in the wall was made.  
  
They continued walking down the hall. Suddenly they heard footsteps and voices;  
  
they instantly flattened themselves in the shadows, out of sight. Soon the voices  
  
became clear enough to distinguish. It sounded like two demons that were walking  
  
fairly quickly. Soon they were loud enough to understand.  
  
"I still wonder how they escaped. Well I suppose that it won't matter, after the boy is  
  
dead and the girl is in our control." Said one voice. Both voices laughed. Kurama and  
  
Reana stayed dead still as the two demons passed by, going in the opposite direction.  
  
When their voices faded away, Kurama and Reana continued down the hall. At the  
  
end of a hall was a pair of large doors. Both could sense spirit energy behind the doors.  
  
Reana looked to Kurama and he nodded and they opened the doors.  
  
"You know, this place reminds me of maze castle, or some sort of demon castle." Said  
  
Kurama as they opened the doors. The room was poorly lit. There were a few torches  
  
and no windows. They could at first, sense no energy n the room. Once they had  
  
stepped through the doors the doors slammed shut and locked them in. Reana simply  
  
raised an eyebrow at the doors. Doors that suddenly shut no longer surprised her. As  
  
soon as they were locked in, an energy appeared on the other side of the room in the  
  
dark. Suddenly they room brightened slightly, and they could see Kuwabara holding  
  
his spirit sword. Reana and Kurama just stared as Kuwabara charged them for an  
  
attack. Kurama and Reana easily dodged to ether side. Kuwabara turned and tried to  
  
attack Reana but she dodged every swing, and eventually jumped over his head, and  
  
in mid air, she kicked him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. She  
  
landed easily behind the now unconscious Kuwabara. Kurama came and stood next to  
  
her and looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"I wonder why he would attack us like that." Said Kurama  
  
"I think I have an idea why." Said Reana. She walked up to Kuwabara and rolled him  
  
until he was face up, then with her foot she turned his head and on his right side of  
  
his head was, what looked like a demon seal.  
  
"I thought so. " said Reana.  
  
"What is that seal?" asked Kurama, and he came next to her to get a better look at it.  
  
"Can't you feel it? The seal is giving off a physic energy." Said Reana," in other  
  
words its controlling him." Kurama bent over and touched the seal, but he quickly  
  
retracted his hand when the seal shocked and burned his fingers. She glanced at him  
  
as he rubbed his injured fingers.  
  
"Here." She said offering her hand palm up. Kurama placed his fingers in the center  
  
of her palm and she generated a small amount of energy and quickly healed the small  
  
burns on his hand.  
  
"The thing I don't get," said Reana "Is how the are getting enough energy into the  
  
seals to be able to control them rather then just paralyzing them."  
  
' I wonder if this is what happened to the others, and if there is a way to remove the  
  
seals." Said Kurama.  
  
"There are only 4 ways to get the seals off. One, the victim to overcome the spell,  
  
two, the control to remove the seals, three, enough energy be used to remove the seal,  
  
or four, the ink to be disengaged. Obviously one and two aren't going to happen, and I  
  
don't know how though disengage the ink. And i don't have enough energy to  
  
override the seal. But I hit him fairly hard, so he should be out for a while." Said  
  
Reana.  
  
"Then I guess we should try to find a way out and come back for."Kurama suddenly  
  
cut off, as another, very strong energy appeared on the other side of the room. They  
  
both turned to see Yusuke standing on the other side of the room with his spirit gun  
  
charging.  
  
"Don't kill him, he is being controlled too!" Reana managed to say before and Kurama  
  
were forced to dodge the shot from Yusuke's spirit gun. Yusuke seemed to be going  
  
for Kurama and was attacking so fast that Kurama couldn't even counter. Reana  
  
turned to help Kurama but was knocked to the ground by something. She jumped up  
  
rubbing her jaw where she had been hit. She looked for what had hit her, and her eyes  
  
widened slightly as she saw that it had been Hiei.  
  
'Oh shit.' She thought. 


	2. Just annother eye

Sorry, I forgot this in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, do you really think I would be writing  
  
fanfiction? I didn't think so.  
  
BTW. Please R&R. the more you R&R the faster the chapters will come up. Thanks!  
~Maverick Soldier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had been so preoccupied with Yusuke that she hadn't even noticed Hiei's energy.  
  
He was quick and dangerous, but he had lost his chance for surprise on a sucker  
  
punch. Hiei drew his sword and began to attack Reana. Reana's speed easily matched  
  
his normally, but he was controlled and his speed was different. She managed to  
  
dodge Hiei for a while, and Kurama was doing ok, but Reana forgot that Kuwabara  
  
was unconscious on the floor, and after dodging a particularly violent swing she  
  
tripped on Kuwabara's figure. She was slowed for only a second, but it was enough for  
  
Hiei to cut a deep wound in Reana's left arm. The force of the blow and her previous  
  
unbalance sent her to the ground. She instantly rolled to the side and stood up, but as  
  
she moved Hiei sent his sword in to the stone where her stomach had been a second  
  
ago. Reana took this opportunity to swing a carefully placed kick at Hiei. Hiei saw the  
  
kick coming, and moved enough so that she wouldn't hit him, but that wasn't her  
  
target. Instead she hit his sword, and with such force that she kicked it across the  
  
room, and sent it's blade deep into the wall. After her kick, she was quick to move  
  
because Hiei was still attacking, only now with his fists. She released her wounded  
  
are so she could keep her balance better. This time she jumped over Kuwabara, and as  
  
the blood flowed freely down her wounded arm, it dripped off her arm, and some  
  
dripped onto the seal on the side of Kuwabara's head. She noticed that when the  
  
blood landed on the seal, the blood matched the ink, smudging the characters. Then  
  
something surprising happened, she smudged letters began to glow and the energy  
  
coming from the seal disappeared and the seal stopped glowing and fell off  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
'The seal was disabled with my blood?' thought Reana, 'my shoulder. they must  
  
have used my blood in the ink! That's how they controlled them! They channeled my  
  
spirit energy into the ink and into the seal!' Reana had been slightly distracted by her  
  
thoughts and Hiei sent a powerful punch to her gut. Reana was sent across the room  
  
and slammed into the wall. This time Hiei had her pinned before she could get up.  
  
"Reana!" Shouted Kurama, but he didn't have time to see if she was ok since Yusuke  
  
was still keeping him very busy.  
  
'Don't let yourself get killed! We need you!' thought Kurama.  
  
In the meantime, Reana was trying to think of a way to away from Hiei. She looked  
  
up at him and noticed that the seal wasn't on his head, like Kuwabara, she looked  
  
closer and saw that it was on the left side of his neck. She had only been on her back  
  
for a few moments when Hiei decided he should make sure she wouldn't try to get up  
  
by kneeing her in, her already bruised, stomach. She flinched and held her injured  
  
arm.  
  
"You are both stupid to have tried to escape. If you had only stayed you would have  
  
been fine." Said Hiei, in a voice that didn't sound like him. "The other demon  
  
with you would have lived a little longer, but now he will have to die." Said Hiei  
  
motioning with his head to Kurama. "And you will be the one to kill him."  
  
"I would never do that even under torture!" Said Reana slightly disbelievingly. Hiei  
  
then cracked a smile that was not his style.  
  
"That's ok, since we don't plan on torturing you. Don't you remember all the things  
  
Jagan can do?" Asked the controlled Hiei. "I can control you simply by giving you a  
  
third eye" (A.N: I think he could only do that with the shadow sword, but oh well, I  
  
say, for all intensive purposes, that he can) Reana's eyes widened slightly.  
  
'But cant he only do that if the victim is unconscious?' Thought Reana. Hiei removed  
  
his headband that covered his Jagan eye, and it began glowing. Suddenly Reana felt a  
  
head-splitting pain in her in her forehead. She shut her eyes and covered her forehead  
  
with her right hand.  
  
'Now I know why they were all unconscious!' She thought before the pain made it  
  
impossible to think. She could feel the horizontal line of the unopened eye. She knew  
  
if it opened she would be under Hiei's control. She opened her eye as the pain  
  
continued. The only way to stop him was to get the seal off him. She dipped her  
  
fingers into the freely running blood of her wound, and tried to overcome the pain for  
  
fingers across the seal on his neck. The writing glowed for a moment, then faded and  
  
the seal fell off and Hiei dropped to the ground unconscious. Reana strained to stand  
  
but the pain in her head continued and she fell to her knees with ther eyes closed and  
  
both hands on her forehead. She could feel the eye on her forehead opening slowly  
  
under he fingers. Her own spirit energy and will was all that was stopping the eye  
  
form opening faster. She managed to open her eyes to look for Kurama. To her  
  
surprise she found him trapped in a corner. She could see a few small wounds on both  
  
Kurama and Yusuke. The Yusuke raised his hand and began to power up his spirit  
  
gun. Reana knew that there was no way that Kurama could dodge the enormous blast  
  
of the spirit gun in the position he was in now. Reana staggered to her feet with her  
  
hand over her forehead. She could see the seal on the side on Yusuke's neck. With her  
  
remaining strength she ran towards Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke say her coming at  
  
the last second and didn't have time to turn his attack on her. Instead, the only thing  
  
he could do in time was slam her in the stomach with his knee. But she managed to  
  
reach out and smear the seal on his neck. The seal disengaged and Yusuke went  
  
unconscious. Reana only slid a few feet, and hit the wall, after being hit again. She  
  
stood up but the pain was draining her body and she collapsed to a sitting position.  
  
Kurama hurried over to Reana. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were only half  
  
open. Kurama pulled Reana's hands off her forehead. He was shocked to see the  
  
opening eye, and even more surprised to see that after all that time, the eye was only  
  
¾ of the way open. He hurried over to Hiei to try and wake him up.  
  
"Wake up!" Said Kurama as he shook Hiei.  
  
"Ohh!" Hiei moaned, "What happened?" Asked Hiei and he sat up.  
  
"I'll explain later, now we need to hurry!" said Kurama and he yanked Hiei to his fee  
  
and they ran over to Reana.  
  
"What do we have to hurry about?" Said Hiei roughly, and he jerked out of Kurama's  
  
grasp. Just then another shock of pain went through Reana's head and she put both  
  
her hands on her forehead.  
  
"Ok, you were being controlled and you gave her a third eye, and now you have to get  
  
rid of it before its to late!" said Kurama quickly. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he  
  
got on his knees and tried to pull Reana's hands off her head. When he pried her  
  
hands off they were shaking, and her normal eyes were still half closed and the third  
  
eye was almost completely open. He quickly opened his Jagan and got rid of hers. Id  
  
closed slowly, and left only a small horizontal mark on her fore head. She looked up  
  
at Hiei briefly, then collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you like that chapter! Thanks please R&R!! 


	3. AN Reana's bio

Sorry, I forgot to put this up the most of the other chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it and all parts belong to their respective owners. I do however, own the plot for this story, and I also own the character 'Reana' and all things related to her.  
  
Ok, enough of that. This is the Bio chapter for my original character Reana. All of her basic info is put first. All the info at the end (after the SPOILER sign) is also her info, but for all of you who don't like spoilers don't read it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name: *Reana Husan-Yi  
  
Age: about 15 at the start of the story  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Race: **Human  
  
Personality: She is usually nice to friends. She can be very cold when she wants to be. She isn't really open to anyone, even her friends and family. She doesn't easily get angry, but when she is you don't really want to be in her way. She was never really close to her family, even though she does care for them (even though she denies it). She had nothing in common with her mother, and her father didn't do much with her. Her younger brother didn't like her, period.  
  
***Appearance: Reana is 5'8" tall, she has strait raven black hair that goes to her waist. She has bright green eyes, her skin is lightly tanned, not dark, but not pale. On missions she usually wears loose, long black pants, and black boots that she got from Demon world. She wears a red and black tube top, or spaghetti strap shirt. Over her shirt she wears a long black leather jacket. When she isn't on a mission, generally wears loose pants or shorts, with a tank top or tube-top, and occasionally a black and red long-sleeved belly shirt. For school she obviously wears the required uniform, but under her skirt she wears pair of short shorts.  
  
****Abilities: Most of her attacks can only be seen by someone with a great amount of spirit energy. She has great healing power, and the ability to teleport, though, that his very draining. Her ability to teleport is limited to a place she has already been, a place she can see, or a place within 2 miles or her. She has the ability of close, and long distance telepathy. Her weapon of choice is a katana, with which she is left handed. She can also use many other weapons. Her main attacks are; Phsy-dagger (a dagger made of energy that can be extended to almost any length), Phsy-wave (a large blast or wave of energy, that can destroy almost anything in its path), Paralyze (paralyzed opponent), Mind control (self explanatory), Attack Repeat (can copy any attack and do the same thing, unless she doesn't have enough energy), and, Reverse Energy (can alter her spirit energy to the opposite of her opponents and turn their own attacks on them, or can absorb their attacks(ex: if Kuama's rose whip is used on her, she can touch the whip and turn it back into a rose.) or down size them.)  
  
Likes and dislikes: Reana's favorite foods are sushi, along with most fish, almost anything chocolate, ice cream, pizza, and burgers. Her most un- favorite foods are, chicken and turkey(she'll eat it if she has to), any squash, and salmon. She cant stand small children and stupid people. She hates people who order her around, and try to run her life. She hates dieing(its such a hassle), crying, and having to get up early on Monday mornings. Her favorite things to do are, going to clubs, traveling, being alone and watching TV. She likes pop music, any club that plays only techno will instantly lose her interest. The other thing she hates with a passion, is the fact that she has to wear a uniform, and the fact that the uniform has a skirt. She hates having to wear dresses and skirts.  
  
*****Background info(and how Reana became one of the spirit detectives): Reana was on a trip, organized by her school, when she came to Yusuke's city. She had left the place her group was staying, and went out on her own for a look around. She had been walking down the street when she ran into Yusuke(literally). They both dusted them selves off and continued on their way. Only about 15 minutes after this a man ran into Reana pushing her off the curb, she stumbled into the street, a car with a drunk driver swerved and hit her. She went through the windshield, and was sent to the hospital. Unfortunately she died only minutes after the accident. When she was sent to Spirit world, every one sensed that she had a strange and powerful aura around her spirit. Koenma decided that she had great potential as a Spirit Detective, and gave her, her life back. But since her body had already been destroyed they had to create her body out of pure energy, and only some spirits are able to control all that energy, but she managed and was able to come back to the Human world. Since her body was destroyed, and her family lived far away, and since all believed her dead she, unlike Yusuke, was not allowed to let her family and friends know that she was alive.  
Before becoming a Spirit detective she had lived with both her parents and her brother. Her brother was 5 years younger than her and always followed her around. She had lots of relatives, but none of them lived close to her. She only had a few good friends that she hung out with a lot. Since she had become old enough, she had liked to go to dance clubs and spend endless hours there. She loved to dance, and whenever they had a dance contest, she always won. She would often baby-sit kids for her parents friends, which helped her to make the decision to not have kids. She was one of the smartest people in her class and rarely got into trouble, even though she hated school. She had decided to go on the trip to the city because she had only been there once and she hadn't seen much of the place.  
  
--------------------------------------WARNING------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
----------------------------------------SPOILERS---------------------------- ------------------------  
  
*(name): Her name was Reana Husan-Yi before she found out that she is a demon. Her demon's name is Suitou Iaei, but she is usually just called Iaei.  
  
**(race): She is a demon with a human body; like Kurama.  
  
***(appearance): In her demon form she has silver hair, and silver fox ears tipped with black, as is her fox tail. Her eyes turn a gold-ish/amber color. She wears a white shirt that folds like a gi, and only goes down to her diaphragm. She ties the shirt with a black sash. She wears black pants, that are tied with a red sash that goes down to her knees. Around her tail she also has a red sash. ****(abilities): After she gets her Jagan, she gains the ability to create orbs about the size of a tennis ball, that allow her to watch any person, or see any place that she asks it to. Her telepathy also grows.  
  
*****(background): Suitou Iaei was born to fox demon mother and a wolf demon father. Her mother was a great thief and trickster, as she grew older she wanted a child that would be cunning, like her, but strong as well. After some time, she met the wolf demon that would be Iaei's father. Her mother liked the wolf demon, and eventually they became a couple. Several years after Iaei was born, when she was becoming a master thief, like her mother, her parents were attacked, and given a disease that made them attack and attempt to kill Iaei. To survive, and to rid them of their madness, Iaei was forced to use all her skill to kill her parents. After that she found and killed, the one who gave them the disease. Eventually she became a master thief, though not as infamous as Yoko, because she was not as outright, as he was. On day, she had stolen an artifact that was very powerful, but when she brought it to her cave, it reacted to another artifact, and killed her. She then, like Kurama, sent her soul to the Human world. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and she did not recover her memories, only her abilities. So, she was stuck, until she became a spirit detective and found out released all her memories. 


	4. End of the misson

"So, what happened? I remember being separated from everyone, and wondering  
  
around for a long while. Then someone attacked me, and before I could find out who it  
  
was, I blacked out. And that is all I remember" said Hiei after Reana had passed out.  
  
"Well, the demons here used Reana's blood for ink on seals the controlled you,  
  
Kuwabara, and Yusuke." Replied Kurama. In a few minutes Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
came to.  
  
"What happened?" moaned Yusuke, "It feels like I got hit by a bus."  
  
"Well." Kurama began, but fell silent as they all felt the spirit energy of a number of  
  
demons coming down the hall.  
  
"We'll have to tell that later, right now none of us are in very good shape, so we  
  
should probably leave." The others nodded and Kurama picked up Reana and they all  
  
ran to the door on the other side of the room. After leaving the room they found  
  
them selves in a maze of halls. They let Kuwabara lead since he was the best on for  
  
sensing the way through mazes. As they ran they could feel the demons getting  
  
closer.  
  
'They mush know the path we are taking.' Thought Kuwabara. (A.N: omg! He can  
  
think!) they turned to the left then the right then left again. Finally they came to a  
  
hallway with a large window. Kuwabara suddenly got a frightened look on his face  
  
and looked wildly around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yusuke, a second before he felt it too. Every on could sense it now.  
  
There were demons heading towards them from all around. They ran down the hall  
  
towards the window. They could sense the demons in every hallway off- shooting this  
  
one.  
  
"There is no where to go!" said Kuwabara as they ran, "they are everywhere!"  
  
"Don't you think we already know that?" said Yusuke as they ran.  
  
"There is one way out," Said Reana as she regained conciseness, "out the window."  
  
"Are you insane?!" Said Yusuke " we must be 5 stories up!"  
  
"I have a plan, just trust me." Replied Reana. Hiei looked over his shoulder at her,  
  
when he say the look of sincerity on her tired, bruised face, he made up his mind.  
  
"If you don't have a better plan I suggest we take her's." said Hiei blandly. Kurama  
  
smiles inwardly; Hiei didn't usually agree with people so easily. The others also  
  
noticed this and decided they may as well go with Reana's plan. When they reached  
  
the end of the hallway they jumped and smashed through the window. They looked  
  
down and could see that they were more than 5 stories off the ground. Reana  
  
stretched her senses to the edge of the forest and sensed no one. She glanced at  
  
everyone around her and then she picked a spot on the edge of the forest in the  
  
shadows. She concentrated on her companions and on the spot in the forest. She felt a  
  
breeze across her face and everything went black for a second. She blinked and was  
  
suddenly looking at he the side of the castle they just jumped from. From the shade of  
  
the forest she felt Kurama jerk as he hit the ground and heard the others groans as  
  
they tried not to fall (Kuwabara failing miserably). Reana felt thoroughly drained as  
  
she looked at the castle. Healing, fighting, and teleporting, all in one sitting, not to  
  
mention the whole Jagan thing, was taking a toll on her energy. They could all the  
  
demons running by the window occasionally obviously wondering where they had  
  
gone.  
  
"It will be impossible to the back in to get that stone now." Sighed Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kurama, "We'll have to sneak back in to get that stone later."  
  
"You mean," Reana smiled weakly, "This stone?" she produced a medium sized stone  
  
amber stone, swirled with amethyst.  
  
"H-how did you get that?!" stuttered Yusuke.  
  
"I took it from them before I was captured." Said Reana simply.  
  
"Well," said Kurama smiling, "That settled, we should probably get going and bring  
  
this stone back to spirit world." Yusuke nodded and they headed back to spirit world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, I am so sorry that chapter was so short!! Its 2:17 am right now and I don't have time to make it longer. Don't forget to check out my story on Fictionpress.com. Read and Review please!! Oh, and by the way I only got one review on weather or not I should make a bio, so they will have their way. Thanks! 


	5. Wakeing up sucks

It was a few days later and, luckily, there hadn't been any missions so the group was able to get  
  
some rest for a change. Reana was staying the at Yusuke's house,* next week it would be Kayko's house.  
  
It was about 10:00am and Reana was sleeping. Normally she would have been up, seeing as it was a school  
  
day. And even though she didn't have to go to school because, technical, she didn't exist,* usually was up  
  
because there was only so much of Yusuke's wining that you could take before it woke you up. But, as it  
  
turned out they were on their spring break. For the past few days Reana had been recovering her  
  
significant energy loss. The others had also been enjoying the break. Unfortunately for them all, their  
  
break was about to be disrupted.  
  
"Reana get your ass up! The toddler wants us for another mission!" Yusuke shouted through the door.  
  
Reana just growled and rolled over.  
  
"Go on your own." she said sleepily.  
  
"Koenma called us all, that means you too!" he yelled again. Reana just growled. Yusuke finally got fed up  
  
with waiting and slammed the door open. He walked over to her bed, rolled her out of it, then kicked  
  
her fairly lightly in the side. Reana growled and instantly Yusuke knew that had been a big mistake. She  
  
came to a kneeling position, glaring at him. She stood up slowly and Yusuke backed out of her room. Once  
  
he was out he slammed the door shut and ran. A second later Reana jerked the door open and yelled  
  
after him. "Yusuke you had better run!" She glared and shut the door and began to get dressed. She  
  
slept in what most people would consider clothing for the day. She slept in a white mens button-down  
  
shirt, and a pair of loose black cotton pants. She changed into a pair of loose black jeans and a red tube-top. She looped a black belt through her pant loops and pulled her favorite black leather jacket  
  
on. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and jammed he switch-blade knife, into the side of the pair of  
  
black, demon, boots, that she had gotten on one of the missions (she found they lasted longer then  
  
normal boots). She walked through the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. When she reached the door,  
  
way, she was surprised to find Kurama standing with Yusuke. Normally it was Boton's bit to come and give  
  
the messages from Koenma. Yusuke had his 'tough-guy' thing going, but she could see him falter a bit  
  
when she got closer. She looked calm as she approached, but in a split second she was behind him, and  
  
decked him hard enough to knock him to the ground. She looked satisfied and turned to Kurama.  
  
"What's this mission about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was just sent to tell you and Yusuke to come." replied Kurama in his usual tone.  
  
"Oh. Are Hiei and Kuwabara coming?" questioned Reana.  
  
"Naturally." was Kurama's simple answer. Once Yusuke recovered, they left a note for Atsuko,* and left  
  
for Spirit world.  
  
On the way, they had picked up Kuwabara. When they all arrived they went to Koenma's office  
  
and found Hiei already waiting there.  
  
"So what's the problem this time that is so important?" asked Yusuke impatiently.  
  
"Its not to difficult of a job this time. Some demons have made it to the living world and are  
  
currently hiding out in a town." said Koenma. "They aren't just killing humans as they go, they are  
  
collecting the dead human's souls in a special type of enchanted item. This allows them to hold the energy for when they need it."  
  
"This mission sounds easy enough, why didn't you just send Yusuke and Kuwabara to deal with it, or even  
  
just Yusuke?" said a very impatient Reana.  
  
"Well, because the fact that they can withhold energy and use it in a number of ways, they maybe simple  
  
demons, but it may take more power then you think it will. Plus I just want to be safe." replied Koenma.  
  
"Fine," Reana sighed, "Just tell us where it is."  
  
"The demons were found in a town called Millian.*" said Koenma. Reana's face went a little pale when she  
  
heard the name of the town. "You have to hurry up and get rid of those demons before they kill any  
  
more people. Good luck." With that the group left Koenma's Office, and headed for the town, which was  
  
far enough away that they got to port to the town rather then walk. They were dumped at the edge  
  
of the town. Botan glanced at Reana before they started walking, and noticed that she was a pale.  
  
"Are you ok Reana?" she asked, "You look a little pale."  
  
"This is my home town. I lived here before I died, and as far as I know, my family and friends still live  
  
here." Replied Reana and she glanced at Botan.  
  
"Oh my, then we better hurry!" said Botan, and they all hurried into the town. The town wasn't a really  
  
big town, but it wasn't 'hic's-ville' either. It was big enough that it had a night club, but small enough  
  
that it didn't have a mall. When they reached the center of town they found lots of people milling  
  
around. Nothing really seemed to be wrong.  
  
"It doesn't seem like anything even happened here. These people don't acted like people are being killed." said Yusuke.  
  
"People in your city don't act like anything is happening ether half the time." said Reana. Yusuke sighed,  
  
he didn't want to risk being knocked on the head again. "But," continued Reana, "Even in your city, there  
  
is gossip and such. Koenma said that the demons were 'hiding out' in this town. That would most likely  
  
mean that they are lying low for the time being."  
  
"So were would they be?" said Yusuke impatiently.  
  
"In this town, gossip spreads like fire, so I would have to say they are probably out in the..." Reana's  
  
face went pale again.  
  
"Out in the were?" prompted Yusuke.  
  
"Out in the boonies.*" Finished Reana. Kurama had noticed that Reana had gone pale again, and asked her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she glanced at him and swallowed.  
  
"Nothing really, is just... my family, used to live out in the booines."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *1+2=I don't think I explained this. The way Reana died was so sudden that her family had the funeral and burned her body before she could be brought back to life, so her family believed her dead. Since she was brought back to life, her family has not been informed of her still being alive, so she lives at different peoples houses as needed. *3= Atsuko(I think I spelled it right) is Yusuke's mom, for those of you who don't know. *4= Millian is a made up town. I don't care if the name is cheesy Sorry for the short chapter, but I gotta get to bed soon. Oh yeah, I have a major note to give to every one: Sorry I haven't been updating recently! My computer totally blew. Everything was toasted. I has several chapters for this and my other stories ready to post but when my computer went all the memory was lost too. And I had wait for my new comp to arrive. I hope you can forgive me for the very long delay. ThanX for your patient! You shall be rewarded!! I will be updating all through Christmas break, so check back again soon!! 


	6. Going Back home

"What's wrong?" she glanced at him and swallowed.  
  
"Nothing really, is just... my family, used to live out in the booines." ~~~~~  
  
"Oh dear." was all Botan said, and they all hurried down the road. After a few  
  
minutes of following Reana down the road they arrived at a dirt road. Reana knew  
  
that this was her road, she could also smell demons and blood. They ran down the  
  
road for only a short while before Reana stopped in front of one of the houses. The  
  
house was rather large, and painted blue. They had only stopped for a moment when  
  
they heard a scream and they saw something at the top of the hill next to the  
  
house.  
  
"There!" shouted Yusuke, pointing to were the thing had disappeared. They ran  
  
quickly up the hill and into the forest. Reana ran faster than she meant to and over  
  
took Yusuke. She had recognized that voice as her mothers, and even though she  
  
wasn't really close to her family, she still would care if they died. She knew when  
  
she jumped the small creek that the demons were probably hiding out in the old  
  
shack on the back of the property. She realized that she was going too far ahead  
  
and slowed her pace so the others could catch up. They stopped at the edge of  
  
the clearing that the shack was in. They could all hear voices from inside the shack.  
  
"They are definitely in there."said Kuwabara.  
  
"How did you know that they would be here, Reana?" asked Yusuke quietly.  
  
"Because," she replied "this is my old house, and I used to hide out in that shack."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened for a moment. He knew that she had lived in this town, but he  
  
had no idea that this was her house. They all snapped to attention when they heard  
  
a door slam and harsh laughter. They watched as a small boy came running out of  
  
the house with his hands tied behind his back. Reana jerked forward, and Yusuke  
  
and Kurama had to grab her arms to stop her. The demons were laughing as they  
  
watched him fall, and they laughed harder when one of the demons jerked a rope  
  
that was attached to the boy's hands.  
  
"I can't believe that he tried to escape." laughed one of the demons.  
  
"I know!" said another "Lets have some fun with him as punishment." The demon with  
  
the rope yanked the boy to his knees. The demon only took two steps towards the  
  
boy before Yusuke and crew couldn't take it. Reana was gone in an instant, with psy  
  
blades ready, and in the instant the rope was cut and the demon was minus one arm.  
  
He gasped in surprise, and there was a collective growl/gasp from the rest of the  
  
demons as they watched and saw the rest of the crew appear. A few moments later  
  
more demons began coming out of the shack, and the spirit detectives quickly found  
  
out that there were more demons then they had thought. One by one, or more  
  
accurately; bunch by bunch, the demons dropped. Eventually the demons got wise  
  
and ran into the forest, unfortunately some were smart enough to head towards the  
  
house. Reana turned and ran after the demons heading for the house.  
  
"Yusuke watch my bro or I'll kill you!" she shouted over he shoulder. Yusuke looked  
  
at the boy who had not moved since he hit the ground.  
  
'This is her brother?' thought Yusuke, but he didn't have time to think for too long.  
  
"C'mon punk." he said and grabbed the small boy, carrying him under his arm, killing  
  
the demons as he went. The others were similarly wondering about her brother. She  
  
had said that she didn't like her brother, and yet she had hurried to save him. Once  
  
they cleared out the demons in the forest, they headed after Reana, to the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Reana was catching up to the demons that had headed towards  
  
the house. She nailed a few when she got close enough, but there were still some  
  
that had gotten far ahead. She heard a scream again and she didn't bother to kill  
  
the demons she was passing; she had to make it there faster. When she emerged  
  
from the forest she stopped so fast that she left skid marks in the soft ground.  
  
There was a demon standing with a knife to a girl's throat. She recognized the girl  
  
as Kaida, her old best friend. A quick glance at her told Reana that she had been  
  
kneeling on the ground. She twitched slightly when she caught the smell of blood.  
  
But she couldn't see any blood on her neck, and when she glanced she saw two white  
  
and red roses in her hand, and she was holding them so tightly that her hand was  
  
now bleeding. Reana recognized them as roses that she had grown in her old garden.  
  
"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her!!" said the demon in a loud voice. He seemed  
  
tough, but Reana could see him trembling. She stood strait and waited for a  
  
moment, trying to find a way to kill him. She was so intent on her friend and the  
  
demon, that she didn't see another one coming up behind her until the last moment.  
  
She turned and sliced his throat, but in his dying moment he managed to sink his  
  
knife deep into her knee. She cried out for a second and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Reana!" came a cry from somewhere behind her, she wasn't sure where. The voice  
  
distracted the demon for just one second, but it was just enough for her. Reana,  
  
with unbelievable speed, drew her switch knife, and threw it into the demon's  
  
throat. He dropped Kaida and his knife, and clutched his throat, and Hiei appeared a  
  
second later, and then the demon had no head. Kaida collapsed to the floor. Reana  
  
turned to see who had called out and saw her brother running out of the forest. She  
  
tried to stand but couldn't. She could see demons coming out of the forest. She  
  
couldn't take it. The pain was killing her, and they were about to get her brother.  
  
Something in her eyes seemed to change. She dipped her hand in the blood coming  
  
from her knee. She watched as her brother tripped and hit the ground; this was it.  
  
The energy built up in the blood on her fingers. She yelled out loud as her energy  
  
exploded from her finger tips, in a wave of energy, paper thin, but deadly. As it  
  
neared the woods, the energy split into many fragments narrow enough to not  
  
damage the trees, but still kill the demons. Kaida just stared, as she watched this. It was too much for her. First these creatures, then this girl who looked and  
  
sounded just like her old friend, killed a mob of them, with what looked like wave of  
  
energy. Just then Yusuke came running out of the forest, followed a moment later  
  
by Kuwabara, then Kurama and Botan.  
  
"Yusuke..." said Reana, breathing slightly heavily, "I told you to watch my brother."  
  
"I know, but the little punk gave me the slip when I had to put him down to kill some  
  
demons."  
  
"I am still gonna hurt you.." she tried to walk, but found her legs to be  
  
shaking."But just not now." she turned to look at Kaida, to whom her brother had  
  
run and was standing next to. She looked at the roses that she was still holding. She  
  
could smell their sharp smell. They were ones from her own garden.  
  
'Kaida must have been tending to my garden.' thought Reana. 'But I thought that my  
  
parents hated that garden. They always hated the fact that I wouldn't let them  
  
strip the thorns off the stems when we brought them in. And that I wouldn't let  
  
them pick the blossoms off when ever they wanted.' Reana suddenly felt her self  
  
wanting to go to her garden.  
  
"Hiei..." she said softly, and he looked at her. "Wipe all of these human's memories.  
  
They cant know that I was here." Hiei nodded and he removed the headband from  
  
his jagan.  
  
"Reana..." said Kaida quietly, "Reana, is that you?" she sounded almost desperate. Reana wanted nothing more at that moment then to be able to tell her that she was  
  
alive, but... she couldn't. Hiei glanced at her to see if she would change her mind.  
  
"No." said Reana solemnly. "I died." she turned and looked at Hiei, and he nodded. He  
  
wiped their memories, and they passed out on the ground. They also heard the sound  
  
of others falling inside the house(her parents).  
  
"Yusuke, can you guys clean up here? I have somewhere I want to visit before we  
  
leave. I'll meet you guys bac k where we first came in." with that she teleported  
  
away.  
  
"Poor girl." was all Botan said. After they were all done with the clean- up, they all  
  
headed back to the edge of town.  
  
As they passed by the graveyard Kurama caught Reana's scent and stopped.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll be right there." he said quickly and entered the graveyard. Yusuke  
  
shrugged and kept walking. Kurama looked around when he got closer to Reana's  
  
smell. He turned and saw her standing, looking at a grave. He could barely see from  
  
where he was the name on the headstone. It read Reana Husan-Yi. Reana stared at  
  
the grave, then she felt a single tear run down her face. It dropped off her cheek  
  
and landed on the stone. She sniffed and her face turned to an angry frown, and she  
  
punched the stone as hard as she could, but that didn't amount to much because she  
  
could only stand on one leg, and she ended up falling to the ground. She braced  
  
herself on the stone and stood up, and turned to walk away. But she couldn't make herself move, so she turned around again, and pulled out the rose she always  
  
carried, and threw it onto the gave in front of the headstone. But when she turned  
  
to walk away she saw someone. It was Kaida. She only stared for a moment, and  
  
neither girl moved. Then Reana knew she had stayed to long and teleported away.  
  
Kaida ran up to the stone and look around. Kurama decided that it would be best if  
  
he left now and bowed his head from where he stood at her grave and left.  
  
Kaida stood still for a moment, thinking that she was hallucinating. But she  
  
had a faint feeling that what she had seen was real. She looked down and saw the  
  
red rose lying at the base of the headstone. She picked up the rose and placed it  
  
on the top of the grave stone. Then she placed her own roses at the base, said a  
  
prayer and left. But she left knowing that Reana was alive, and well. Reana  
  
reappeared at the sight were they were supposed to meet-up and Kurama arrived a  
  
moment later. The spirit world portal appeared and they walked into it, Reana with  
  
help from Kurama.  
  
"Lets go home." said Yusuke. "I am beat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ yeah yeah I know. I took forever. I am so sorry, but its hard to find the time with school!! Read and review!! Oh yeah, and read my other stories. Also, check out my stuff on www.fictionpress.com too! My name there is Maverick_soldier. THANX!! 


	7. Get some help

The spirit world portal appeared and they walked into it, Reana with help from Kurama. "Lets go home." said Yusuke. "I am beat."  
  
As they walked, Kurama thought about the way he had seen Reana fight. She was very strong, and fast, for a human, she was also very intelligent. As he thought back on other battles he had seen her fight in, he began to think about how she had won those fights. She could predict moves and plan tactics to counter them in moments. He glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were walking slightly ahead of Reana and him. He decided that he wanted to talk with her but, he didn't want to risk anyone of the others over hearing him. Since Reana had telepathic abilities that wouldn't be a problem.  
  
'Reana?' he thought to her. Reana glanced at him briefly before responding.  
  
'Yes?' she thought.  
  
'I way that attack, the one you used to take out all the demons, what was it?' he thought to her. He asked, even though he pretty much knew the answer.  
  
'It was just an energy wave spread into a thin line. Since there were so man demons single strikes were pointless. It wasn't a lot of energy, it was just concentrated into a thin wave and spread out.' she responded silently.  
  
'You are a good fighter, have you ver thought of finding someone to train you? You have a lot of ability.' he asked.  
  
'No, not really. I mean, since Genkai has Yusuke, I don't really think that she really wants to take on another student. And its not like I could just march into demon world asking for someone to help me.'she thought back to him. He paused for a moment , then replied.  
  
'Well, after watching your fighting, I noticed you have made a lot of progress on your own, I believe that with a little help you could greatly improve your abilities. And, if you wanted, I would be willing to help train you.' he glanced at her when she realized silent for a moment, to try and see what she was thinking. For a moment her face was unreadable, then she smiled slightly and turned to look at him.  
  
'You mean I?' she asked. He smiled back at her.  
  
'Yes, I do.' he replied. She smiled wider, then winced as she accidently put a little too much weight on her knee.  
  
'Thanks, Kurama.' she thought to him.  
'No problem,' he replied, 'When we get back we should go to my house, and I'll help you with you knee, and we'll talk more about training.' she smiled and they continued walking in mental silence.  
  
One they had returned to the human in Yusuke's city, they all parted ways. Hiei was the first to leave, then Kuwabara, ans as Yusuke was about to leave, Reana turned to him spoke.  
  
"Yusuke, I am going to Kurama's house, he is going to help me with my wound. I'll be back to your house later." Yusuke glanced at the pair, Reana still being supported by Kurama.  
  
"Sure, whatever." was his simple reply and he turned and left.  
  
"Kurama, do you think your mother will mind that I ma coming to your house?" Asked Reana s they headed to Kurama's.  
  
"Well, she is out of town right now, so we'll be alright." said Kurama. They walked slowly to Kurama's, so that they wouldn't mess with her knee more.  
  
By the time they got to Kurama's, the sun had gone down and it was getting dark. Once they had reached his porch, Kurama tried to find the key his mother had left for him to get into the house. After a minute of his searching, Reana smiled and leaned over, placed two fingers on the lock and a moment later a click was heard as the lock opened. Kurama glanced at her ans smiled. They went inside and Kurama helped Reana to his room.  
  
Reana sat on Kurama's bed while he was looking for something to help the pain. He found what he was looking for, some herbs, and came over to her with a hot damp rag. He crushed the herbs and paced them on the rag and wrapped it around her knee. She winced as the hot water touched her wound.  
  
"I could do this the normal/human way and pull the blade out with my fingers, but I think that this will be easier if I do it my way." he stated before pulling a seed out of nowhere. Reana wonder what he was going to with it, but stayed quiet. Kurama fed the seed with his energy for a moment, then once the seed sprouted, sh held the plant next to her knee.  
  
"This will hurt a little." said Kurama, then he made the plant grow into her open wound. She clenched her teeth. He had made one of the biggest understatements of his life. The pain was incredible. She felt the plant grow around the blade. She wondered vaguely how it must hurt when Kurama used his death plant on people. This was just in her knee, with opponents it was all over their bodies.  
  
The plant dislodged the blade and pulled it out. Kurama held the blade in his fingers, examining it. Reana put a hand on her knee and healed it. When Kurama had checked the blade, and found no trace of poison, he threw it away. Reana flexed her knee then stood up to test it.  
  
"I don't think there was poison on the blade, so you should be fine." said Kurama.  
"Thanks said Reana, and she put more weight on her led. Kurama watched for a moment ans she continued to test her led for a few more minutes. Once she was satisfied, she walked to Kurama's door. She had only taken a few step when both her knees buckled and she fell the floor. Kurama went over to her and helped her to try and stand but she fell down again.  
  
"I guess that energy wave took more out of me then I thought, huh?" she said softly.  
  
"You can stay her for to night. I don't think that Yusuke will mind." Kurama replied.  
  
"But wont your mother mind?" asked Reana.  
  
"Don't worry, like I said, she is out of town and she wont be back until next week." he replied. He put his arm around behind her shoulders to support her, and tried to help her to stand.  
  
"But do you have enough room?" she asked as she tried to stand. But even with Kurama's help she could not support her own weight and slipped back to the floor.  
  
"Don't worry." came his reply again, "We have a spare room." He lifted her and sat her on his bed. "I'll get you some tea to held you sleep, then I'll fix up your room." he smiled quickly, then left. Once he had left she took the opportunity to look around.  
  
His room was, unsurprisingly, clean and organized. He had a shelf for his books and a desk, and other such things. She breathed in. She hadn't noticed before, but his room didn't smell of indoors. In had the faint smell fo trees and forest. She liked that smell. She glanced at his night stand and saw two picture frames. One had a picture of them all int it; Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, herself, even Hiei have been some how roped into the picture. She smiled at the picture. She had to turn the second picture to see it properly. It was a picture of his mother. It was taken in front of the house, by the tree in the yard. It was a nice picture and she had to smile at this one too. In the bottom corner of the frame she noticed a second picture, this one was torn and creased slightly.  
  
It was of some girl that Reana didn't recognize. The picture was of a young girl, probably still in elementary school. It was obviously old, so the girl would be several years older in real life. The girl had straight brown hair and smooth pale tan skin. She was dressed in a skirt and blouse. She picture was old enough that she couldn't tell the color of the girls eyes, but she had a beautiful smile. Reana contemplated pulling out the picture to see if there was a name on the back, but when she heard Kurama coming she quickly turned the picture back to its original direction and looked to the door.  
  
He walked into the room with a pillow and blanket under one arm, and a cup of tea in this other hand. She yawned involuntarily and he smiled.  
  
"Tired are we?" he said gently and gave her the cup.  
  
"Not really." she said, though it was partly a lie. "Thanks" she said when he gave her the cup.  
  
"Your welcome." he replied. "I am going to make your bed." and he turned and left. Once he left she sniffed the tea, then took a drink, careful not to burn herself. She suddenly began to feel drowsy. She had to blink to keep her eyes open. She set the cup down on Kurama's night stand when she could no longer keep her hand up. She decided to put her head down for a moment, but before she could stop herself she had fallen asleep.  
  
"I finished your room, I ..." Kurama stopped mid-sentence and smiled. Reana had fallen asleep on his bed, though it looked as if she hadn't meant to, because her legs were still hanging off the edge. He went over to her and lifted her legs onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He then walked back out, flicked the lights out and went to sleep in the guest room.  
  
I am sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. But you see, it is quite difficult to type when you have broken some fingers. It has taken me awhile to get this chapter up, but now that I have the use of both hands and all my fingers again, I will be able to once again be able to update, and I am hoping to put up new chapters a much quicker pace. Thank you for waiting for my new chapters, and please Read and Review!! MaverickSoldier 


	8. Help and talking

"I finished your room, I ..." Kurama stopped mid-sentence and smiled. Reana had fallen asleep on his bed, though it looked as if she hadn't meant to, because her legs were still hanging off the edge. He went over to her and lifted her legs onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He then walked back out, flicked the lights out and went to sleep in the guest room.  
  
Reana rolled over os that her face was planted into her pillow. She sighed. She didn't want to wake up, even though something was telling her to get up. As her sleepy mind regained more conciseness, a thought wandered into her head; 'Why is it so light in here?' Her room at Yusuke's had heavy curtains to block out the sun in the morning.  
  
She inhaled deeply to try and console her-half-asleep-self. But instead of breathing the smell o her own shampoo she got a heavy whiff of rose flowers and trees. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.  
  
'I remember coming to Kurama's to have my knee fixed, but why am I still here?' she thought. She climbed out of the bed and started for the door. She had taken only a few steps before her right knee gave out and she hit the floor.  
  
'Oh yeah, that's why.' she barely heard the soft foot steps before kurama appeared in the door way.  
  
"Finally awake now?" he questioned as he came in, though to her is sounded like more of a statement then a question.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Kurama checked his watch.  
  
"Its about 10:15 am." he said.  
  
"I have been sleeping for that long?!" she said surprised. Kurama smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Well you did use a lot of energy yesterday." she was about to ask if Yusuke knew where she was when he continued. "And don't worry about yusuke. He called earlier when you didn't come home and I told him you were still asleep." She laughed inwardly.  
  
"Nice to know he actually cares." she said with is hint of playful sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." he replied softly. "Now, are you hungry?" she nodded back and he came over to help her stand. She had gained most of her strength back, so he didn't have to carry her, but he still had to support some of her weight on the right.  
  
By the time they finally made it downstairs and to the dining room Reana could feel her stomach rumbling. The moment they had come to the stairs the smell of cooking food hit her face: tempting her to move faster. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she had identified the wonderful smell as pancakes. She'd had no idea that he cooked. Well, actually she knew he probably cooked ramen and other simple foods when his mother was out of town, but he had no idea that he could cook other things.  
  
After she sat down Kurama went to the cabinet and pulled out 2 plates and began flopping pancakes onto them. He put her plate down and gave her the syrup bottle. Then he sat himself down and started to eat. They ate in silence but there was no tension, there was just nothing to say.  
  
By the time she had finished it was 11:30. She glanced at the digital clock on the microwave and noted the time. She was about to stand and take her plate to the dish washer but kurama stood up first and took her plate. Her energy had returned enough that she could probably teleport to Yusuke's house without any problems.  
  
"Well, its getting late," she started "I should probably be going. Thanks a lot for helping me and letting me stay here, and," she paused not sure if she needed to say it, "I apologize for falling sleep on your bed." she looked down at the table.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He said, still smiling. "It was partly my fault anyway. I should have realized how sleepy you were and not made the sleeping tea so strong."  
  
"Anyway thanks for helping me." she finished and stood ready to go.  
  
"Oh! Hang on a moment, that reminds me, I offered to help you train your abilities." he said stopping her leaving. In truth she had almost forgotten but hadn't thought into it because she thought he had only been being nice in her moment of depression.  
  
"Oh yes. I nearly forgot." she mentally sighed. A small part of her wasn't happy that he had a reason to keep her from leaving. She had a lot on her mind at the moment. She moved back to her seat and sat down across form him. She sat quietly waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" he asked plainly.  
  
"I would, I guess. But are you sure you have the time to help me?" she asked straightly. He smiled at her question, as he seemed to do a lot.  
  
"Of course I do. I helped Kuwabara when Hiei lost patience with him. And trust me that took some time." She smiled at the memory of kuwabara returning home grumbling and covering bruises.  
  
"Yes but that was a life or death situation." she replied. He just shrugged.  
  
"I am sure I could find some time to work with you. So what do you say?"  
  
"Sure. Its not like I have anything to lose. What day and what time?" she gave in.  
  
"How about Fridays and Saturdays after school?" she thought for a moment. She didn't have to go to school so any day would be fine.  
  
"Sure. Any day is fine." she said. Kurama's smile widened slightly.  
  
"Good. Then I'll meet you in the park after school on Friday. Ok?"  
  
"Alright." she smiled and stood up. "I'll meet you there but I think I should go now." "See you later." he replied and smiled as she departed.  
  
She teleported to the balcony in front of Yusuke's's apartment. She had learned to come in the front door so that she wouldn't scare Yusuke's's mom(when she was home) with her sudden appearance. She looked off the balcony. It was still before noon and it hadn't become hot yet. She looked out at the city. She didn't mind the city but she really preferred smaller towns. She liked being able to get to the woods with a simple 5 minute or less walk. She liked the smell of the woods and even if she couldn't get to the woods she would settle for the grassy fields she visited sometimes. Especially in the springtime when there were wonderful smells. The smell of flowers and air.... her mind slowly turned to memories of her old home and old friends. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Hiei had shown up until her stood in front of her. She looked up trying to come away from her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm..?" she said looking at him. "Hiei... what's up?" He looked at her for a moment before responding.  
  
"Koenma sent me. He wants to see you immediately." she sighed and glanced back out at the city. Hiei glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking at, then turned back and gave her a strange look.  
  
"I was wondering if he was going to call me." she turned back to Hiei, "Did her say what he wanted?"  
  
"No. He just said to bring you to see him." she sighed again.  
  
"Let me change my pants." she said simply. He glanced down and noted that her pant leg was torn and covered with dried blood. He nodded as she turned and went inside. Hiei waited on the balcony mentally telling her to hurry up. He started wondering, in the back of his mind, what had had her looking so sad for that one moment. Inside the house reana pulled on a pair of white cargo pants and threw her torn pants into the dirty clothes pile.  
  
"Lets go Hiei." she said when she reappeared on the balcony. He nodded and they both took off. Though they were both moving fast enough that normal people couldn't see them reana was going at almost top speed, while Hiei was going considerable slower than he normally would have. Hiei led Reana a fair way into town, to a part she hadn't been to.  
  
"Hiei, do you know where we are?" she yelled so he could hear her. "Of course." he said over his shoulder. Then he suddenly came to a complete stop at the edge of a building roof. "When you are confined to this one city as long as I have, you eventually memorize the entire place." he continued without turning, then he jumped down off the building into an ally way. Reana blinked then followed him. She landed next to him, though, her landing was not as good as Hiei's.  
  
"This is where Koenma put the portal? What a jerk." she said more to herself then anything, but hiei silently agreed. They walked down the alley until they reached a door at the end. They stopped for a moment and Hiei opened the door. Inside it was dark, and seemed to be an empty space, but the two knew better. Reana followed Hiei into the darkness and the door behind them disappeared. They continued waking forward and they felt the strange sensation of passing between dimensions. They had only been walking for a short minute when broad doors opened in front of them. As they walked into the light Reana had to blink to get used to the light.  
  
"Koenma," Hiei spoke when they stopped, "I brought Reana."  
  
"Very good." said Koenma,"Please wait outside the door." Hiei glared at being forced to stay longer but turned and exited like was told. Reana watched him leave and turned to Koenma when he cleared his throat. "Reana, do you know why I have called you here?"  
  
"No, but I have a suspicion that I am about to find out, ne?" she said in a rather catty tone.  
  
"I brought you here over a very serious matter. During you last mission it was noted that you came in contact with and were recognized by several family members/acquaintances." he leaned forward slightly as he spoke. "Do you understand that this goes against the contract you have on your life?"  
  
"I understand," she replied emotionlessly, "Every one who saw me or was involved in the incident had their memories erased by Hiei."  
  
"Well you had better hope so. If people knew you died and came back it could cause big problems. You have to be careful. They might have been your friends but that doesn't mean they wont spill your secret." By now Reana had heard enough. She had already suffered simply seeing her old friends and family, now he was being told she wasn't allowed to have anything to do with them. She couldn't help that they had seen her and it was hard enough telling her best friend that she was dead. She growled quietly want the meeting to be over. "So just try not to be so reckless on your missions involving people you used to know." he sat back "Good day. You should rest up for your next mission." Reana nodded swiftly and turned and left, snapping the door shut sharply as she exited, slightly startling Koenma.  
  
Hiei watched emotionlessly as Reana stalked silently out, obviously trying to contain her frustration. Hiei's face shifted to a smirk as he followed her out.  
  
"Looks like it went well." he mocked. "I cant believe I just got chewed out by the idiot...child." she spoke in a voice of calm venom and frustration. "What is wrong with him? Doesn't he think I know what my own frickin' life contract says? Does he think I am stupid enough to just walk up to people I used to know?" her voice had held such an edge that it caused several passing ogres to side step away from her. She slammed her foot into the wall as they passed, causing it to crack. "Besides, how can I blow off someone that I knew for years before I even cared about dying?" her eyes remained dark as she walked along in a rather brooding manner. They walked in silence through the portal and back to Yusuke's house.  
  
Once she was on the porch she sighed, "Well, whatever. I guess I'll talk to you later, Hiei." she turned back to go inside but paused when he spoke.  
  
"I am not giving sympathy or anything, but you should just ignore that baby. So what if they know about you. Who cares. But its not like I care, or anything." with that he disappeared, just as she turned around. She smiled slightly after him then turned around and when inside when she could no longer sense his energy.  
  
sorry for the wait again. Hope you like this chapter! 


	9. Time to heal

Once she was on the porch she sighed, "Well, whatever. I guess I'll talk to you later, Hiei." she turned back to go inside but paused when he spoke.

"I am not giving sympathy or anything, but you should just ignore that baby. So what if they know about you. Who cares. But its not like I care, or anything." with that he disappeared, just as she turned around. She smiled slightly after him then turned around and went inside when she could no longer sense his energy.

It had been about 10:30 when she had left Kurama's house, now it was nearly 12:00. She sighed heavily as she slipped off her shoes at the entrance. Her legs suddenly started shaking and she leaned up against the wall to keep from falling over.

After all that running and anger Reana's body's weakness had finally caught up with her. She knew this was the something that she had been forgetting. She kept her hands on the walls for support as she headed for the couch in the living room. She refused to allow herself to collapse on the floor again. This time it wasn't her entire body that was exhausted, only her legs were losing touch with her brain.

'Its probably better that my legs are numb, rather then the splitting pain that would probably issuing from my knee.' she thought. Eventually, with much stress, she had made her way to the couch and slumped down on it. She sat there for a while, allowing herself time to regain feeling in her legs.

"Hmm..I wonder where Yusuke is?" she wondered out loud. She barely had time to get the words out of her mouth when her ears picked up the sound of Yusuke arguing loudly with someone. She watched the door quietly and barely a second later the door swung open and, low and behold, there was Yusuke 'discussing' loudly with Kuwabara. Standing behind them quietly, looking not at all happy, was Botan.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Reana. Botan somehow managed to hear the small sound of her remark and instantly looked up. The ferry girl caught sight of Reana on the couch and just as quickly shoved through the two boys.

"Reana! There you are dear!" said Botan. She ran around in front of Reana with a worried look gracing her features. "Are you alright dear?! You looked in pretty bad shape when I last waw you." she stated. Reana was about to reply when Yusuke finally caught the sight of Reana.

"Well, well, well, look you finally showed up. Have fun sleeping over at Kurama's?" he said, with his normal cocky tone.

"Can-it Yusuke. I am not in the mood." Reana replied harshly.

"What? I was being serious!" He whined.

"In that case, if you enjoy having knife blades pulled out of you nice and slow, fun, then yes. I had fun." she stated sarcastically.

"That sounds painful, you will be alright though, won't you?" Asked Botan.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine in a few days." Reana said, hoping to quell Botan's worries. "You know you worry too much sometimes."

"Yeah yeah, Reana's a big tragic hero. Blah blah blah. Anyway, I am hoping to take some real vacation time." Yusuke said loudly.

"Yeah man, with all the mission things that keep coming up its getting hard to do anything normal any more." said Kuwabara giving his two bits.

"Well your job is to do those things, even if they are unpleasant." said Botan knowingly. Reana sighed as she instantly tired of the argument. "Hey wait a minute," said Botan suddenly, and everyone turned to look at her. "Don't you boys have school today? Its Tuesday after all." Yusuke put on his cocky-trying-to-be-innocent smile with his hand behind his head.

"Yeah well," he paused for a moment trying to come up with an excuse. "Nobody there misses me. Besides," he stated matter-of-factly, "Kurama didn't go to school either." he put on his face of victory, and Kuwabara nodded in agreement to save himself.

"Kurama stayed home to take care of Reana." said Botan with a slight edge of agitation to her voice.

"Yeah, and how come she doesn't have to go to school?" he asked pointing to Reana.

"Because," Growled Botan, "She is supposed to be dead!" Yusuke was about to reply when a loud yawn reached all of their ears. They all turned and saw Reana shift, before breathing deeply.

Her eyes were closed; she had fallen asleep in her boredom and exhaustion. Yusuke crossed his arms in defense but refused to speak. Botan sighed defeat and they all left to let Reana sleep. When everyone was gone, Reana cracked an eye and looked around.

"Finally." she said with much exasperation and clicked on the tv.

For three days she rested, allowing her energy to return and her knee to heal.

—-------------

Hey, sorry about the late upload again. Oh well, I cant say that I don't blame though. accusing look oh well, I hope you like this chapter. I know its short, again, this is kind of a filler for what will come soon. R & R please!


	10. A warm up

Her eyes were closed; she had fallen asleep in her boredom and exhaustion. Yusuke crossed his arms in defense but refused to speak. Botan sighed defeat and they all left to let Reana sleep. When everyone was gone, Reana cracked an eye and looked around.

"Finally." she said with much exasperation and clicked on the tv.

For three days she rested, allowing her energy to return and her knee to heal.

(This is a line... don't tell anyone)

Friday morning found Reana sleeping like death in her room, and Yusuke grumbling about her not having to go to school. Despite his rather loud grumbling, Reana managed to stay in her impossibly deep sleep. Yusuke was eventually shooed out of the house and Atsuko when off to parts unknown.

Friday afternoon, late afternoon, found Reana just as the morning had left her. The house was, other than the sleeping girl, empty. The afternoon light managed to push its way past her curtains and streak across her face. She shifted as the light started to bother her. She rolled over in her strange sleeping position to avoid that light and succeeded in finally rolling of the edge of her bed. She landed with a dull thump on the floor in an ungraceful heap.

"And that would be karma, telling me to get up..." she mumbled sarcastically from her position on the floor and grabbed her clock off the table, pulling is close to her face so that she could actually read it. It took a long moment for her to comprehend exactly what it said, but the second her brain processed the information; she was off like a rocket. She frantically tore at the blankets that she was tangled up in and jumped up, rushing to her closet.

'Crap,' she thought, 'school was out 15min ago and I am supposed to meet Kurama in the park right after! Crap, I am going to be late!' She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her mens shirt and yanked it off over her head. She quickly stepped out of her loose pants and pulled on a pair of slim jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. As she ran for the front door she dragged a brush through her messy hair and slipped into a pair of shoes. She rushed out the door, brushing past Kuwabara and nearly knocking Yusuke down in her hurry.

"Going to the park, be back later." she shouted over her shoulder, and continued running. Yusuke brushed himself off and he and Kuwabara stared after her for a moment.

"What the heck is up with her?" asked Yusuke.

"Dunno." Replied Kuwabara, "Maybe she's late for something."

Reana continued running as fast as she could without exceeding the point where it would look suspicious. She slid around the corner of the fence of the park, and saw Kurama leaning up against the gate. Reana slid to a halt in front of him and smiled apologetically up at him.

"Sorry that I am late. I kinda overslept...." she rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed. He smiled back.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting to long, and its nice out today." She felt relived that he forgave her so easily. "Well go to the place where Kuwabara and I trained for the Dark Tournament." Reana nodded in response and they turned and she followed Kurama into the park. It only took a few minutes to get to their destination. It was in a forested part of the park.

It was heavily wooded and very uninviting before it suddenly opened into a mid-sized clearing. The sun came down in patches through the leaves of the canopy. Kurama lead her to the center of the clearing and turned to face her.

"Ok," he started, "Today I just want to get a proper gauge of your skills thus far. We wont do too much." Reana nodded, and Kurama took a step back and took a ready stance, waiting for her to show that he was ready. She took a single step back, falling into a ready stance.Within that singular moment her mind switched to fighting mentality. Her face became emotionless, and she concentrated on Kurama's body, waiting for his move.

"We are going to have a short sparing match to begin." he said, and she again nodded, not taking her concentrating eyes off him for a second. "Alright."

He pulled out his rose and cracked his whip to signal to her that he was beginning. First he took a straight on strike at her and she easily sidestepped his move. Kurama used a simple side crack, snapping the whip at her waist from the side, and again she easily dodged. Kurama decided to start actually trying, seeing as she wasn't exactly sleeping on her feet.

He cracked the whip at her head, and she dodged predictably to the left, so he took a step to the right and made a looping swing, causing several points of the whip to come at her at once. Reana waited to the right moment and jumped into the air, landing behind him. He saw her movements and followed her with his whip, leaping back in the same instant so that any attack she may have aimed at him would be outside the range of distance.

He sent the whip at her again in the same multi-contact-point attack, but this time she jumped up and landed to his left. Kurama again followed her with his whip, but the instant Reana landed, she jumped again, causing Kurama's whip to, instead, strike the ground. Reana landed to Kurama's right and sent several strikes at him. He dodged each one, having to step back each time to limit her striking range.

He finally found his second of opportunity and swung his whip at her. Reana threw one last punch at Kurama before she was forced to jump back to avoid the whip. Kurama has also been forced to jump back to avoid being hit. They were back where they had started in the fight. Kurama decided to make one more attack at her to see her reaction.

In the instant Reana exhaled, Kurama brought his whip down on her. Reana barely had enough time to jump out of the way, and had to twist her body slightly in order to dodge the strike completely. He did not even give her time to breathe before he sent the curve of the whip after her again. Luckily she'd had the idea to keep moving rather then stopping after dodging Kurama's attack.

She suddenly got an idea. As the whip chased her she stopped dead and dropped to the ground in a position resembling an attempt at splits while holding her body off the ground with her arms. Reana knew that the whip would continue in its current path for a few more seconds, even Kurama tried to change the whip's path. She also knew, though, that once it did change direction the speed of the tip of the whip would be enough to cause serious pain. The moment that the whip had passed over her head she used her arms to throw herself off the ground in a flip towards Kurama.

Once in range, Reana took a slash at him with the side of her hand. Kurama only barely managed to throw himself backwards in time to keep from getting hit. He cracked his whip in front of her causing her to back up, and cracked it again missing her on purpose to signal that they were done. Reana understood what he meant by the last whip crack and she dropped her stance and tried to catch her breath that she had been holding since she had jumped into the last time.

Kurama also had been holding his breath since the time that she had surprised him and ducked under his whip. He had been caught off guard by her choice of counter measure. Though they had not been trying to cause each other real injury the had still been trying pretty hard to achieve the objective of contact.

'When I used the same move as before she came up with a new way around it. That last move that she used surprised me.' he thought to himself as he returned his rose whip to its normal size.

"So," said Reana when she had enough breath to speak, "how did I do?"

"Better then I expected." said Kurama with a smile.

"I wonder, if that is a good thing or an insult." she replied also with a smile.

"Your last dodge was unexpected." he said.

"Does that mean that you thought that I wouldn't be able to dodge it?" she asked. Kurama shook his head and walked over to her.

"No, I just didn't expect you to pull off something like that. The easier dodge would have been to move just out of range of the strike. If you had done that you would have had time to recover and move before I would be able to attack you again." he replied.

"Yes, but had I done that I would still be at a disadvantage, and would have not been able to attack you." she said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Exactly. Very few people would recognize that fact and then still be able to find a way to within attack range in such a short amount of time. Your calculation of timing must have also been very precise in order to avoid the whip's backlash attack."

"So that means I did well?"

"Yes," Kurama smiled widely again. "You did very well. I am not sure that even Hiei would have made that maneuver." Reana smiled at the thought that she did something in battle that Hiei could not."Also when I repeated my attack you came up with a different way to dodge and attack when the first try didn't work. You think in battle, and change your plans accordingly. That is a very good thing to be able to do in battle." Reana couldn't help but smile more. She rarely received praise ever in her life, and to be given so much over something that she had not seen as a big deal, felt very good to her.

"I think we should be done for today. Could you meet me her again tomorrow? Then we can officially start training." Reana thought for a moment before responding.

"I am sure I could, I don't have anything to do. I don't think Yusuke would mind having me out of the house either."

"Good, then we will meet back here at noon, is that ok?"

Reana nodded, "Sounds good."

Kurama nodded and they both walked out of the clearing, through the Forrest in silence. Once they reached the park gates they said their good-bye's and each went their separate directions home. Reana couldn't help but smile all the way back to Yusuke's house.

It had been such a long time that she had been praised like that over anything. She had forgotten how nice it was to hear such words of praise. She entered the house to find Kuwabara gone, and Yusuke slouching on the couch watching tv. He turned to her as he heard the door open and shut.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked lazily. Reana opened the fridge pulling out a soda, and taking a sip.

"With Kurama. He is helping me with my powers." she replied nonchalantly. She came into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch, and sat down watching tv.

"So, Yusuke, how was school?" she asked with a slight smirk-ish smile.

"Who are you?" he replied, "my mother?" Just then Atsuko walked into the house, slightly tipsy, and she smiled at the two sitting on the couch.

"Ohhh, heya two. Good to seeya gettin along good..." she slurred slightly. "Don't forget to do your homework..." she added before wobbling her way to her room.

"Well some one has to be." Said Reana jokingly.

"Nah." said Yusuke with a smile. "I have Keiko for that, and she is more then enough 'mother' for me." They both shared a laugh before lazily watching tv until they fell asleep on the couch.

----—----————

Hey ya! Hope you like my new chapter. I am getting touches of writers block for some of my other stories, so if you are reading them excuse my lateness, and if you are not reading them then you should check them out. Also, note that this is the first fighting type scene that I have ever typed up like this, so if it sucks then just bare with me. If you have any suggestions give them to me and I will give my response in my next chapter.Oh well, all I can say is Review please!


	11. Up the anty

"Well some one has to be." Said Reana jokingly.

"Nah." said Yusuke with a smile. "I have Keiko for that, and she is more then enough 'mother' for me." They both shared a laugh before lazily watching tv until they fell asleep on the couch.

(this is a line, just FYI)

Several weeks passed with no missions, thankfully. This meant that Kurama and Reana continued their training regiment without interruption. Gradually the lessons became harder and harder, on both of them. Reana was _far _above Kuwabara's level, without a doubt, and though Kurama had expected that, he found himself ending their lessons nearly as exhausted as his student. After a day or two of gauging Reana's abilities, they began the teaching lessons.

They had started off with both of them being unarmed, for times when she, for one reason or another, could not use her abilities and did not have her knife handy. However, she had quickly rose nearly to Kurama's level in that area, so they moved on to him, using his whip, and her, unarmed. This was obviously much harder, and though Kurama would never cause her significant injury, Reana would often walk away with cuts, scratches and bruises of various degrees.

He would teacher her basic survival skills in the situations, but for the most part she was left to think up ways out on her own. She was rather good at that, and if she could not solve the problem, she would escape from it. Some would frown upon this, but in the Demons world, that was not such a bad tactic. Once that started to become easy for her, he put her in single elimination situation, where if he hit her in certain places she failed the lesson. These were currently what they were working on.

She was allowed to use her abilities, but with the new rules, she was still having a much harder time of it. She was lasting for longer amounts of time, but he still got her in the end. She couldn't stop his whip, and she couldn't run away every time. It pissed her off. Even after her lessons she would spend time thinking about it, trying to find away around it. Today was one of those days, when she would get lost in thought, thinking about how to succeed in her lessons. Sometimes she would get so stuck on her thoughts that she had to pick a fight with Yusuke just to get her mind off it.

But Yusuke was out, and she was stuck in her thoughts. It drove her crazy. The TV was on, and the remote in her hand was flipping though the channels, though she wasn't really paying attention to what was on. It was noon on Monday, and as we all know, there is nothing on at 12:00 on a Monday. Reana sighed again. It was an evil day. She was thinking, and it hurt, and there was nothing on tv! Finally she landed on the movie channel. There was some CGI/animated move on, called 'Final Fantasy the Spirit within'. After about 10 minutes of the movie, she was completely bored.

"Why the hell do they call them 'spirits'?!" (1) she yelled at the tv. "Its only the energy of the body! And if they can only get one type of energy per creature, why don't they just find the damn energy that is the opposite of the phantoms?! Then the de-constructive wavelengths would cancel and that would be the end..." she stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened as she tumbled the thought in her mind. It would work.... all energy had a wavelength, and thus could be negated by an equal amount of conflicting energy. She held up her hand.

'That would be, not a way around and attack, but a way through it!' she thought. Reana concentrated her energy into her hand and focused on it.

'Every one has a special frequency to their energy, all I have to do is alter the frequency of mine.' she concentrated on the energy in her hand and arm. She felt it change slightly, it was undescribable but it seemed like it was part of her but not. Unfortunately before she could smile, she lost the strength to focus and the energy snapped back to normal.

'Hmm, I'll have to work on it for Friday, but I think I can get it...' she smiled to her self and turned to the tv, clicking it off.

'Thank you cut-rate animated movie. I am glad I am not part of some cartoon.' She spent the better part of the next few days trying to generate her reversed energy for longer periods of time. During that time, she would silently concentrate on Yusukue's energy and try altering her own energy to the opposite of his. She succeeded almost every time, however she was only able to do it for a few moments.

By the end of the week she had gotten no further in extending the amount of time that she could produce that energy, however the amount of energy she could produce in that space of time had greatly improved. When Finally Friday came, Reana hurriedly got dressed(she over slept again) and ran to the park, though in slightly higher spirits then the last time she had been practicing. She skidded to a halt in front of Kurama, who was calmly leaning up against the park gate. She panted slightly and was about to apologize for being late when Kurama turned to her, smiling and spoke.

"Deja vu, ne?" Reana blushed and looked down. Yes it was true, she had been late like this a few times.

"I am really sorry about this Kurama..." He smiled and waved his hand, dismissing her apology.

"No, its ok. You have been on time for most days, and you don't keep me waiting for a long time." Reana smiled, and followed Kurama as he entered the park. As they walked Reana had to resist the urge to try and analyze Kurama's energy. She wanted to see if she could do it in a real battle situation, with out previous time to think about the energy.

When they entered the forest, they had only been walking for short time when Kurama stopped dead. Reana looked at him then she felt it too. She looked up into the trees, and spoke loudly.

"Hello Hiei. How have you been doing?" There was silence for a moment then a soft rustle and crunch as Hiei dropped out of the trees, landing next to Reana and Kurama.

"Hello Hiei, I thought that was you." said Kurama calmly with a small smile.

"So, what were you up to? Stalking us?" Reana asked joking lightly.

"No. I stay here too. You happen to have found me traveling though this sorry human forest." Hiei replied bitterly.

"Sure sure." she replied, still joking.

"Would you like to watch out training, Hiei?" Asked Kurama softly.

"I have nothing better to do. If I get bored I'll simply leave." Responded Hiei flatly.

"Very well." Kurama gave his last word and turned and they continued to walk though the forest. Upon reaching the clearing that they always used, Kurama and Reana took their places, while Hiei remained on the side with his hands in his pockets. Kurama produced his rose whip and took his starting position.

"Remember the rules of this lesson?" he asked. Reana nodded and recited:

"No weapons, energy only etc." Kurama gave her a nod, and then cracked his whip to signal that they were beginning. At first it when just as it normally did; Reana making the occasional attempt at trying to attack Kurama, but otherwise running from his whip. Hiei stood looking somewhat bored at the fight, and was contemplating leaving when Reana decided she had spent enough time judging Kurama's energy.

She had about figured out the frequency and all, and when she dodged an attack that would take a few extra seconds to dodge she stopped dead and turned towards Kurama. Both he and Hiei were rather taken aback by this move, but rather then stop, Kurama aimed and attack for Reana. This was, after all, a fight like a real one would be, and if she needed to stop she would say so.

Reana waited for the right moment and then took a single step forward to start her move. She thrust out her arm and at the exact moment that the whip would have sliced her arm she concentrated her energy into the appendage and then focused it to a reverse frequency. The moment the green whip came in contact with her arm the energies destroyed one another, and instead of slicing her arm off, the whip wound around her arm as a dry branch. The amount of energy she had released didn't just stay with what was touching her, it traveled up the whip, turning it into a dry branch. Reana yanked the whip away.

Needless to say, Kurama and Hiei were still in a rather shocked state. Reana didn't stop, she knew that this might be the only chance that she would get. She ran/lunged for Kurama and before he had a chance to react, she had him on the ground pinned with her psy-blades. She panted, and smiled at Kurama.

"Did I..."she panted "did I pass?" Kurama recovered from his surprise at her attack, and the fact that he had lost, and smiled back at her.

"Yes, you pass with flying colors."

"Yah! Good." she smiled even wider and sat up straight. She breathed deep, but suddenly her look of tired happiness was replaced with a look of contorting pain. She fell on her back and thrashed to her side, curling up and holding her head and scratching her face. Kurama was up in an instant, trying to roll her onto her back and pull her hands away from her face. Hiei had also run over, though he made no other move, his eyes were wider then normal and held traces of worry.

Once Kurama had forced her onto her back, Hiei reached down and pulled Reana's hands away from her scratched face, and his eyes widened even more. She thrashed against the two demon's grasps and let out painful scream as the burning tore though her body.

On her forehead, was a small curved mark that looked like a closed eyelid.

(line)(line)(line)(what?)

(1): In the movie the energy of the enemy can be destroyed by using the de-constructive energy of another being. You should watch the movie, it is really good.

Hey! Another update done! YAY! Please Review. I now have school and it is harder to update. If you ask nicely I might update faster... Plus the wont let me update so I have to copy and paste the story into the comp so if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix 'em.


End file.
